


Enamor Me Plz

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First time getting an oil bath, Let me hug him, Paratroopers, Roadbuster is shamelessly nabbing mechs, Someone hug Crosshairs, Wreckers, oil bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: Sometimes, the stupidly simple things life are the most awesome. Roadbuster realizes this, and not ashamed to use it to his advantage.





	Enamor Me Plz

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORTER!
> 
> But here I am, writing a thing from tumblr. Pfft enjoy CrossRoads

Crosshairs was... was...

 

...was...

 

Crosshairs was not moving, not wanting to move more from where he was. The paratrooper was only knee deep! Yet the warm, smooth heat seeping into the sensitive legs had the mech stopping. Wanting to go deeper in the pool, wanting to follow Roadbuster deeper but also this new sensation had caught all his attention.

 

The mech was oddly full, having been well fed by the medics on the Platform. The energon had been oddly rich; Crosshairs was starting to learn that was how the Wreckers like it.  Level Workers? They liked stronger flavors, richer energon even if they had to just mix in mineral or metal dust into a can and shake.

 

Everything had happened far too fast, it was as confusing as it was... amazing. Still a little stress from That Aft, some anxiety left over in the gap. A weird sort of exited worry with transferring over to and, well... Moving in with the Wreckers?

 

“Yea coming lad?” Roadbuster asked, pausing as he was hip deep in the pool. Turning to look around at the younger mech, the Foreman tilted his head with a puzzled expression under his visor. It did not feel like something was wrong, and the other mech was standing with a not quiet confused expression.

 

Chuckling, Roadbuster walked back, reaching out to grab Crosshairs’ arm and tugged. The Foreman pulled them with, not really forcing Crosshairs deeper into the pool as he came willingly enough. Grinning at the startled chirps coming out of the paratrooper, hands on the other’s shoulders.

 

“Relax lad,” The wrecker purred behind Crosshairs, his talons scrapping on the other’s armor but not hurting.

 

Crosshairs could feel their fans kick on, azure colored optics widening at the sudden over load of sensations as he was pushed hip deep in the warm oil. Crosshairs lifted their hands, fingers half curling and twitching as if his own blunted claws were trying to grab something in the air. All at once becoming hyper aware of everything, from his frame flooding in a new but not unwelcome way, of being full of rich energon for once, to the feel of talons, to the pressure to push and walk deeper. The strong energy field of the Foreman behind him, of the _sense_ of _weight_ of the other’s frame behind him-

 

Roadbuster chuckled at the garbled, or more babble like sound (chitter-chirping) that came out of the paratrooper. Stepping closer he wrapped an arm around Crosshairs’ middle and flexed. Lifting him enough to be off his pedes and walked forwards, carrying the light frame deeper into the oil pool.

 

A strangled sound came out of Crosshairs. A mix of trying to be indigent, startled and then a whine mixed over.

 

“ _Relax_ ,” Roadbuster purred, the natural growl in his voice transferring by way of vibration through one frame to the other. He grinned feeling Crosshairs shivering as he was firmly but not unkindly into the pool. Roadbuster shook his head, making sure to set down and then push Crosshairs down into one of the sunken seats in the oil pool. He snorted in amusement, watching the Paratrooper twitched and paw at the paw at the oil as they sank to the collar ridge.

 

Crosshairs gave one more twitch before going limp, sagging as their optics dimmed. The babble-chittering turning into contented purring, while Raodbuster laughed. Reaching up to push his visor up and green optics flashed brighter.

 

“Yea’re Crew now mech. Get used ta’ us takin’ care of yea all.” Roadbuster patted Crosshairs on the helm, purposely getting the oil over them, and them settling beside. He shook himself to get his launchers comfortably coated while Crosshairs was still overwhelmed with the new sensations.

 

Vecter Sigma they were like a sparkling at times.

 

Nibbled and chewed on everything and everyone like a bitlit at times too.

 

Roadbuster looked to the side, grinning wide enough to show fangs at the first twitches again, more jerks and wiggles of the pedes as Crosshairs started to realize the, if not weightlessness then the supported properties of the oil bath. After a few kliks, The Foreman leaned down, snagging a leg.

 

Crosshairs yelped, flailing as he was inadvertently submerged, any starting struggles froze though as Raodbuster smoothly started to dig into the leg he caught. Roadbuster glanced to the side and smirked, sure he had fully won Crosshairs over now to the Crew. They were sprawled like a strutless cyber-raptor.

 

Roadbuster made a mental note, and then sent a ping to tell the other paratroopers he had, basically, kidnapped and absorbed into the crew to come by this larger washrack. As he played with the grasping toes of the pede in his lap, the Foreman was now sure that they were all like his mechling hotrod, touch junkies. The lot of them.

 

Good.


End file.
